A urological working place comprising an x-ray source at the upper end of a so-called U-bow and a radiation reception array at the lower end of the U-bow is known, for example, from German Patent No. DE 198 43 680, which is incorporated herein by reference. In that example, the examination table for the patient is fixedly attached to a U-bow. The examination table is located between an x-ray examination unit comprising an x-ray source and a radiation reception means. The x-ray examination unit is displaceable relative to the examination table in the x-direction and in the y-direction. The individual components of the x-ray examination unit are adapted to be moved individually, preferably, however, in synchronism with one another. In the case of a vertical adjustment of the U-bow, the examination table is vertically moved as well. When the U-bow is tilted, the examination table is tilted as well, without any change in the relation between the examination table and the x-ray examination unit. The tilting axis extends approximately through the examination table.
The above described features are clearly advantageous for examinations in which the gravity-dependent flow behavior of contrast media in a patient's uro-tract is to be diagnosed, but may be less advantageous when such a urological working place is to be used for carrying out a treatment by lithotripsy. For example, when a lithotripsy is being executed, the location of the concrement to be destroyed needs to be located within the patient's body. To carry out this locating step, the U-bow needs to be tiltable independently of the examination table, and the tilting axis of the U-bow needs to extend through the patient's body.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a urological working place that can be used for treatment by lithotripsy, in addition to its use for diagnostic and indicatory functions.